This invention relates to manually operated portable weapons normally classified as small arms and to a laser sighting system associated therewith. More particularly, the invention relates to a firing device and associated laser sighting system that can be readily transported by the user without the presence and nature of the device being known and that may be operated by an electrical switch located remotely from the mechanical trigger mechanism.
Law enforcement personnel throughout the world are frequently faced with hostage situations and other terrorist activities. The terrorists are generally desperate and ruthless and difficult to counter with conventional weapons. If they are threatened with visible weapons, they may injure or kill hostages, as well as innocent bystanders. On the other hand, the use of weapons by law enforcement personnel themselves usually involves still greater risk that hostages or innocent bystanders may be caught in the crossfire.
One recent development that presents promise for improved capability in this area is the laser generator type sighting device such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,152,754 and 4,026,054. The laser generator is normally mounted on a firing piece, such as a rifle, and aligned with the rifle bore. When the generator is switched on, it projects an invisible laser beam that places a visible aiming spot on the target. The laser beam is calibrated relative to the weapon so that the line of fire of the weapon extends approximately parallel to the beam. This avoids the need for visually sighting along the barrel of the weapon, as with conventional rifles and the like, and enables the weapon to be fired accurately while held at the hip or other "fast" firing positions.
The device of the present invention utilizes the advantages of laser sighting in an assembly that may be easily transported, such as in a briefcase, in a way that it cannot be detected and is not threatening to a prospective target.